All That Is Thirst
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: In an AU that starts before the curse is cast, Regina approaches Rumpelstiltskin with an interesting offer. What eventually occurs is something neither of them ever expected. Will be Golden Queen (as if there's any doubt of that), with other pairings to feature. Rating will go up as the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This multi-chapter AU has been a long time in the making. I've had the concept running around in my head for almost a year now, but it took a while to decide exactly how I wanted to go about it. I won't reveal much except that this story will take a decidedly supernatural turn, and there will be other pairings included besides Rumpelstiltskin/Regina.

I dedicate this to my friend and fellow Golden Queen shipper VanillaSiren, who has been my cheerleader more times than necessary, but knows that the cheering is always appreciated ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All That Is Thirst

Chapter One

A bolt of lightning arced across the sky, bright enough to startle the lone figure moving at a rapid pace along the forest path.

Regina glanced up, shivering when she heard the rumble of thunder that soon followed, and gathered her travelling cloak closer to her body to stave off the rain.

It was certainly not the ideal conditions for travel, but then, by all rights, the Queen knew she shouldn't be out in the open anyway.

She was a fugitive, and if anyone saw her it would mean the end of all she had worked for.

Unfortunately, and as much as she hated to admit it: the particular task she had in mind required help that could only come from _one _person.

Rumpelstiltskin was well versed in all types of magic, being a goblin and therefore born _of_ it, so it came as no surprise to Regina when she discovered that he had concealed his castle from prying eyes.

Luckily, she was able to discern the entrance, and a short chant later she made her way inside the invisible shield that protected his home.

As she walked up to the front gate, it swung open as if in invitation, and she was unable to stop from smiling as she strode onto the grounds.

The flowers that made up the manor's large gardens were in full bloom thanks to the spring showers, and had her business not been so urgent she would have stopped to admire them, but she had a mission in mind.

Finally, the sorceress reached the front door, but just as she was about to open it, she heard a familiar giggle.

"I must say that I'm very impressed dearie…only my apprentice would know how to get past that cloak of invisibility without destroying it."

Regina turned around to find Rumpelstiltskin standing right behind her, grinning in a manner that made him seem more reptilian than normal.

She crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow. "Well it wouldn't do to reveal your hideaway to the world, now would it? Not when we're in the same boat…so to speak."

The goblin chuckled from low in his throat. "True enough…" he paused as he took a good look at her and then frowned. "You look awful by the way."

Regina glared at her mentor. "I've been _on the run_. It doesn't exactly leave much time for coordinating, and it's been murder on my shoes."

Rumpelstiltskin bit back a laugh, although his eyes were sparkling with mirth. He moved closer and (with surprising tenderness) pushed back the hood of his protégé's cape, his fingers brushing ever-so-lightly along her cheek. "You know as well as I do that you could wear nothing but rags and still be the fairest in all the land."

She flushed; her heart beginning to race a little faster due to his touch and the way he was looking at her. "First you insult me and then you flirt with me…seems that nothing's changed."

He smiled at her remark. "Well as much as I'd love to stand out here in the rain and chat, I imagine you'd appreciate being somewhere dry. And I doubt you travelled all this way to verbally spar, as fun as that is."

"I certainly wouldn't have risked being discovered if it wasn't of the utmost importance, Rumpel…I have a project of sorts to discuss with you."

"A project? How intriguing," the sorcerer wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and began to steer her towards his palace. "However, I'm sure you would appreciate a hot bath, some clean clothes, and a meal first, wouldn't you?"

She relaxed a bit, and even leaned instinctively into his side as they walked. "A bath does sound nice…"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned and tugged her closer. "I thought as much. Let's get you settled in then."

She blinked, surprised. "You make it sound as if I'm staying."

"That's because you are. My estate is shielded by magic and no-one can get in. We're perfectly safe here. Unless, of course, you prefer roughing it?" His expression was playful, but Regina could see the underlying protectiveness in his dark eyes.

Her heart fluttered and she shook her head. "If you're willing to have me, I'm more than happy to stay."

"Good answer," he smiled again, waved his hand so the front door opened to allow them entry, and then he escorted her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I apologize for taking longer than expected to update. Between real life things and a lack of inspiration (and my muses arguing about how long we're going to keep the story in the fairytale world), this chapter ended up giving me more trouble than I thought it would. Hopefully updates will be more frequent from now on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

Rumpelstiltskin's first order of business was to show Regina to the room she would be occupying.

"It might not be up to your usual standards, but I hope you'll be comfortable," the goblin paused in front of a pair of large double doors.

"Anything is better than the forest floor," she admitted, unable to resist smiling when he waved the doors open via magic, amused that he appeared to be showing off a bit for her.

He offered her his hand and she took it, which allowed him to guide her into the chamber.

It was dark due to the curtains being drawn, but with a snap of Rumpelstiltskin's fingers the entire room was quickly bathed in light.

Regina stifled a gasp upon seeing just how large and lavish her living space was. "Rumpel…I'm not sure what you thought my "standards" were, but this definitely surpasses them," she murmured, stepping further into the room in order to explore it.

The bed was huge: covered in luxurious silk sheets and topped with soft-looking velvet blankets. There was a floor length mirror in one corner, while a wardrobe made of ebony wood took up another. There was an intricately carved table next to her bed, and a small bookshelf containing a variety of texts was at her disposal. Finally, and to her delight: there was an adjoining bathroom that she knew she would be making use of very soon.

The only mar that she noticed was that the surfaces of the furniture appeared to be covered in a thin film of dust. Eyebrow quirking, she ran her hand along the table and couldn't resist making a comment: "Did that maid of yours not work out?"

"She ran off after helping a prisoner escape. I'm not sure what became of her…then again I don't really care," Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and walked over to Regina's side, peering over her shoulder.

He was close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body against hers, and she fought hard to resist leaning back into him as the scent of magic began to overwhelm her. It had been some time since she had been in such proximity to someone who possessed such powerful – and in Rumpelstiltskin's case, _natural— _mystical energies.

She sucked in a breath when he abruptly reached across her, his arm brushing lightly along hers as he swept his hand over the table and the dust that covered it disappeared in an instant.

"There. I'll make sure the rest is taken care of while you bathe. Is there anything else you require for the time being?"

There was a tiny, decidedly wicked-sounding voice in the back of her mind that replied with: _you could always join me_.

Somehow she managed to force that thought down and, instead, turned to look at him. "Some clean clothes would be nice for after I'm done. And you mentioned food?"

The goblin chuckled. "I'll get right on that. Everything you require should be in the bath, but if you need something: just picture it clearly in your mind and it shall appear."

Regina smiled softly. "I'd forgotten how convenient an enchanted castle can be."

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled mysteriously. "Whoever said anything about the castle being enchanted?" and then, before she could respond, he disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

Regina stared at the space her mentor had just occupied and sighed. "I'll never get used to that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pleased sound escaped the fugitive Queen as she sank back into the warm, clear water of the large tub that took up most of the space in the bathroom.

While she rinsed away the dust and grime that had gathered due to living on the run, Regina's thoughts wandered, before settling on the fondest memories of her time spent in Rumpelstiltskin's company.

A lovely smile graced the sorceress's face as she recalled a particularly amusing lesson that had resulted in the goblin explaining why cursed objects were so dangerous after knocking one over and seeing first hand just how much damage could be caused by the smallest of things.

They certainly never looked at jewelry the same way again after that episode, and after lifting the enchantment: Rumpelstiltskin had given her the ring to keep as a memento.

As if on instinct, her fingers closed around the small circle of silver that was dangling on a matching chain around her neck, and her features flushed as she remembered her mentor gently fastening it for her.

It was as if she could still _feel_ the fleeting brush of his elegant fingers against her nape, and she shivered despite the temperature of the water.

Regina tilted her head back until it met the porcelain edge of the tub. "No! I can't afford this right now…I am _not_ falling in love. I'm not!"

The tiny voice in the back of her had that had offered its opinion earlier chortled and responded with: _you just keep telling yourself that, dear_.

Oddly enough that voice sounded a _lot _like her friend Malificent's, now that she thought about it.

Regina shook her head to clear it and began to mumble to herself: "Okay, okay…this is nothing you can't handle. You're going to be calm, collected, and professional. You're going to tell him exactly what you came here to tell him and what you came here to tell him has absolutely _nothing _to do with the fact that you'd like nothing better than to rip his clothes off with your teeth!" She paused and sighed heavily before drooping her shoulders. "I'm doomed aren't I?"

_'Fraid so darling…you've got it __**bad**__._

"Tell me something I don't know!" Regina hissed at the air.

"Who are you talking to?" Rumpelstiltskin's curious face suddenly peered around the door, which caused her to shriek in surprise and rapidly cover herself up by sinking further into the water.

"Why didn't you knock?!"

"I was about to and then I heard you…that mirror spirit isn't here with you, is he?" Abruptly, the goblin's striking features took on an air of suspicion.

At this, Regina stifled a laugh, relieved that his immediate response wasn't to think that she was crazy, but to inspect the mirrors. Her mentor had never fully trusted the genie that inhabited that realm due to the wish that had trapped him there.

"He might have stopped by for a minute. Don't worry Rumpel…he won't bother you."

"That's not what concerns me," Rumpelstiltskin grumbled. "And he should have more respect for your privacy."

"You mean like you do? Mr. Barging-in-without-so-much-as-a-warning-knock?"

The golden-skinned sorcerer appeared to blush slightly. "Sorry about that… I was just coming in to bring these," he then revealed that he was carrying a set of clean clothes. "They're mine, but hopefully they'll fit you."

Her heart somersaulted in her chest. "That's very considerate Rumpel, thank you."

He smiled slightly. "Once I've spun some gold thread I can sew you something more appropriate, but in the meantime at least you'll be covered." He carefully placed the clothes on a chair next to the vanity. "When you're ready, come down to the dining room."

Regina nodded and watched with an almost wistful look as he made his exit.

Once he was gone the voice in her head returned.

_Don't you dare deny that you want to take a bite of that incredibly luscious—_

Regina didn't allow it to finish by ducking her head under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Getting sidelined by a cold is definitely not fun, but at last this chapter is up. I'm planning to dive into the next two relatively soon so be on the lookout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three

Regina tugged relentlessly at the sleeves of Rumpelstiltskin's shirt, stopping in order to adjust the collar so that it didn't dip down _too_ low, and then surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

The goblin's attire was ridiculously comfortable (especially compared to wearing a corset and gown all the time), but the queen felt somewhat uneasy while dressed in it and she couldn't place a finger on why.

Perhaps it was the way the silk brushed gently against her skin, which prompted her to picture the sorcerer's fingers doing the same. Or it could have been the fact that every time she inhaled she detected that delicious scent of his magic: the kind that overwhelmed her and caused warmth to pool right below her stomach.

Realizing that her thoughts were starting to drift, Regina shook her head. "Focus woman!"

She gazed at her reflection again: the red color of the shirt enhanced the sun-kissed color of her skin and the deep brown of her eyes, while a pair of leather pants combined with her thigh-length black boots accentuated her natural curves.

Satisfied that she looked presentable, Regina utilized magic to put her hair into an elegant braid, and after one final glance in the mirror, she took off towards the dining room.

The scent of roasted chicken greeted her once she peered around the door, and her lips curved into a smile when she saw Rumpelstiltskin pouring them two glasses of wine.

Regina cleared her throat to announce her presence.

The goblin looked up from his task, his mouth opening to form a greeting, only to fall completely silent in the next second.

Dark eyes went wide as his gaze raked over her entire form before he managed one word: "Wow."

Regina felt a surge of pride at his reaction. "You're spilling our drinks," she gestured at the wine, which was indeed dripping onto the tablecloth.

To her delight, her teacher cursed and set the bottle of wine aside before waving his hand over the excess in order to clean it up.

She bit back a chuckle when he attempted to regain his dignity, smoothing back his hair and striding over to her, twirling a finger around to signal that he wanted her to spin in a circle so he could get a proper look at her.

Regina did as he requested, and after another moment of silence, Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms over his chest and announced: "That settles it: a law should be passed that demands that all women wear men's clothing."

His compliment caused her cheeks to color. "So I don't look ridiculous?"

"Not in the slightest. If anything, you look lovelier than ever," he smiled warmly and wrapped one arm around her waist, guiding her over to the table. "Now, come...you must be starving."

Her heart fluttered at how gallant her host was being, and she was, indeed, very hungry; so she gladly allowed him to seat her and put together a plate.

The meat was accompanied by fruit and bread: a simple meal by most standards, but to Regina it might as well have been ambrosia, as it tasted divine.

As she ate, she noticed that her companion was studying her intently while sipping on his wine.

She paused with a slice of apple half-way raised to her mouth, and gave him a questioning look. "What's so interesting?"

"It's been a while since I've watched a woman eat," he confessed, resting his chin against his hand.

Flushing, she attempted to eat more daintily, which prompted the goblin to chuckle and shake his head.

"Go ahead and devour it all, my dear. I won't judge you for that."

Taking a gulp of wine, Regina decided to alter the subject. "How are you getting on in hiding Rumpel? It must be tough not being able to make deals."

His only reaction to the sudden change of topic was to blink owlishly for a moment before he relaxed into his chair. "I admit that life has become somewhat dull since fair Snow and her Charming companion took the throne."

"Isn't that putting it lightly?" Regina sneered into her wine. "That little…upstart wearing the crown certainly hasn't done either of us any favors."

The goblin steepled his fingers and peered across the table at her. "I see you're still bent on revenge."

She set her goblet down harder than she intended, wine sloshing over the rim. "Wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes?"

He arched an eyebrow at her brief surge of temper, but tilted his head thoughtfully, pondering her question.

After a moment, he admitted: "If I were in your position, I would have turned those two into snails and crushed them under my boot already. Which begs the question: what are you plotting my dear?"

Regina composed herself, a deliciously evil smirk gracing her lovely features. "A curse. I've been searching all over for something suitable and I've finally found the perfect one."

He grinned and raised his goblet of wine to his lips, impressed by her patience and eager to know what her plan was. "And? What did you find?"

She leaned forward, her voice dropping in octave as she murmured her next words: "Tell me Rumpel…what do you know of blood magic?"

Judging by the fact that he started choking on his drink, it was evident that he _had._

Concern crossed her face and she created a glass filled with water out of thin air, walking over to him and handing it over.

Rumpelstiltskin accepted the water gratefully, drinking it slowly as he tried to breathe properly again.

"Are you all right?" Regina knelt in front of him, and his expression softened at seeing the genuine worry on her face.

"I'm fine. You just surprised me."

She inhaled shakily when he reached out and caressed over her cheek to assuage her.

The tender moment ended as quickly as it started when the goblin rose and walked over to the fireplace. "As it happens, yes, I'm familiar with blood magic."

"Why did you never tell me about it before?" Regina followed him.

"Because there are types of magic that even _we_ shouldn't meddle with," he looked directly at her, and she froze at seeing how serious he was.

"And why is that?"

"Because as powerful as blood magic can be, it's also dangerously unpredictable. There are a million things that can go wrong, even in the hands of a skilled sorcerer."

"What if there are two skilled hands?" she ventured, drawing closer to him.

He gazed at her for a long moment before sighing heavily. "Regina, I know what you're going to ask me, but…it's too risky. I'm sure there are other curses that will work just as well."

She shook her head adamantly. "This curse, Rumpel: it will give us a new start. A new start in a new world, where _no one _will remember who we really are, except for you and me. That's why it has to be the blood curse. Otherwise your memories would be lost along with everyone else's and…" she glanced down. "And I want you to know who I am."

He watched her as she turned towards the fireplace, her dark eyes glimmering with emotion thanks to the flicker of the flames.

In that moment he was so struck by her beauty that his response was more instinct that anything else. "Gin, if it really means that much to you," he placed a steady hand on her shoulder, "Then I'll help you. Just promise me that you'll be careful. If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

His reward was her beaming smile when she turned back towards him. "Of course I'll be careful. I've learned from the best, after all." Suddenly she threw her arms around his shoulders and he was momentarily intoxicated by the scent of her hair as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Rumpel."

Slowly, he returned the hug, resting his chin against the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a moment that felt, for the both of them, like an eternity, until Regina pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and then headed back to the table so she could finish her meal.

Rumpelstiltskin followed her, half in a daze, and hoping that the curse would be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: At last: I've updated. Things take an R-Rated turn in this chapter, so I've upped the rating accordingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four

There was little difference between dreaming and _seeing, _but Rumpelstiltskin could always tell when either was happening to him.

His first clue was when he glanced down and noticed his hands. Instead of gold, scale-like ridges; there was only human flesh. Instead of claws: normal fingernails.

The sorcerer paused mid-step and brought his hands up to his face, just to double-check, and when his fingers came in contact with smooth skin, he took a deep breath and cautiously glanced to his right to catch his reflection in a nearby mirror.

A handsome, angular face was framed attractively by copper stands of nearly shoulder-length hair. His eyes were closer to a shade of amber than the dark, fathomless depths they typically were, and when he peered closer he noticed flecks of green in the irises.

He was wearing unusual garments: a white shirt made of a thin, unrecognizable material and dark blue pants of equally foreign origin that were as form fitting as his usual leather.

He stared at himself for a long moment, before deciding to just go along with whatever the dream or vision had in store for him and moved forward in the same direction he had started from.

His feet were bare and came in contact with cool, black marble as he continued on his journey, and as he walked, he glanced around curiously at his surroundings. From what he could tell: he was not in a castle but a large manor of some sort: filled with dark furniture and offering only the dimmest of light.

Upon reaching a staircase, Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, wondering if his destination lied elsewhere.

And _that_ was when he heard an eerie whisper.

_Rumpelstiltskin…_

The common reaction to such a thing would have been alarm, but his instincts told him to follow the sound.

He climbed up the stairs and found himself at one end of a very long hall-way, decorated only by diaphanous, crimson-colored curtains that fluttered out towards him when he moved past.

He heard the voice again: soft and mesmerizing and oddly familiar, and most definitely calling for _him_.

So he continued on his way, doing his best to ignore the foreboding that was creeping steadily up his spine, until he reached a pair of huge doors made of ebony wood.

He studied the intricate carvings along the doorframe, trying to interpret a meaning from them, when the doors suddenly swung open.

The voice whispered to him again, inviting him inside, and the wizard inhaled shakily before doing so.

At first: he could see nothing, for the room was cloaked in darkness.

Then, as the doors closed behind him, several candles were magically lit: one-by-one until he was bathed in a warm, orange-yellow glow.

He spun around slowly, trying to discern if someone was lurking in the shadows, but there was no-one.

Finally, he found the courage to speak. "Enough games. Show yourself."

A feminine, airy laugh answered him. "You might try looking _up_, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin went entirely still, waiting several heartbeats before peering upwards.

His eyes widened in awe when he spotted Regina lying, cat-like, on the ceiling as if it were her bed.

The Queen…_his_ Queen, stretched lazily before smiling winningly in his direction.

Rumpelstiltskin continued to stare, rendered speechless by how wickedly beautiful she looked.

She was dressed in a sheer, filmy gown made of red silk, which seemed to float upon her unusually pale skin.

Her raven-colored hair was down and flowing across her bare shoulders and her dark eyes seemed to possess an unearthly glow that made a chill ease up his spine.

"Regina," he finally found his voice again and swallowed harshly. "How…how did you get up there?"

"Magic," her grin widened and he could swear that her canine teeth were sharper, but it could have been a trick of the light.

"Do you mind coming down?"

Still smiling in an unnerving manner, Regina stood: hanging upside down like a bat for a moment before flipping around gracefully and landing on the floor, only inches away from him.

"Better?" she seemed to glide across the floor, closing the distance between them.

_That remains to be seen. _He nearly forgot to breathe when her hands brushed over the fabric covering his chest, smoothing it out in order to feel the heat of his skin underneath.

Regina made a low, pleased sound and seemed to fixate on his throat. "There's no reason to be nervous love. It's just me."

"Is it?" he muttered, though he didn't hesitate to reach out and caress along her arms.

Her skin was ice cold, which prompted him to look at her in concern. "You're freezing."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "Then you'll just have to warm me up, now, won't you?"

Despite every bit of common sense within him, which was telling him to proceed with caution, he couldn't deny the fact that he loved this woman with all his heart, and it was pure instinct that guided his next action: to pull her close and claim her lips in a fiery kiss.

A wanton moan escaped the sorceress in his arms, and she pressed as close as possible.

He circled his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened, the chill of her skin tempering the heat of his when her fingers pressed against the triangle of flesh exposed by his unbuttoned collar.

He gasped when she nipped teasingly at his mouth, and when her talented hands began the task of popping open the buttons of his shirt: he did absolutely nothing to stop her.

Nimble fingers delved inside and danced over his bare chest once the thin white fabric was pushed aside, and he hissed in pleasure when she moved lower and stroked along the tone of his abdomen.

Pulling back from their embrace, Regina's eyes caught Rumpelstiltskin's, and she guided his hands to where the closure of her dress was.

He carefully drew down the unusual clasp, which was made out of some form of metal that fused together to keep the gown around her.

Red silk slid away easily and pooled around her feet, and he was suddenly faced with a completely naked Regina.

His gaze raked over her appreciatively: taking in every dip and curve until he could no longer stand to simply look and dragged her against him, his hands sweeping over her skin as he captured her mouth in another fervent kiss.

She wasted little time in ridding him of his clothes, and suddenly he was sinking back onto a bed that had appeared out of thin air, pulling Regina with him as their limbs entwined.

Her fingers laced with his, their embrace growing more and more heated as she pinned him against the mattress and straddled his hips, tugging away to stare down at him.

He swore, for a moment, that her eyes glowed red, but didn't dwell on it when she rotated her hips and arousal clouded what reason remained.

He growled quietly, twisting and trapping her under him as they kissed ardently, mumbling something incoherently against her mouth when she arched her body in invitation.

In the next instant, they were joined, and Rumpelstiltskin stilled as he adjusted to finally being one with the long-time object of his affection: reveling in the feel of her skin against his and how perfectly they fit together.

She gazed up at him as he pulled back for air, and he took the time to admire the lovely image she made.

Her dark hair flowed out in tousled waves, a stark contrast to the pure white fabric of the pillows and sheets, and her ruby colored lips curved into a sultry smile when he locked eyes with her.

She reached up and tenderly stroked at his cheek, and then whispered: "I love you."

His heart soared at her admission. _I'm never questioning my dreams again. Ever. _

"I love you too," he murmured, before dipping his head and initiating a kiss that expressed just how delighted he was and encouraged the motion of their entangled bodies.

It became clear, quite quickly, that they were as equal in the bedroom as they were in everything else: exchanging scratches and bites as eagerly as kisses while they built a perfect symmetry together.

Regina locked her legs around his waist, drawing him to her so that every possible inch of their skin was touching, and he smiled against her mouth before shifting and adjusting his angle.

She clawed at his back as their movements lost grace and a primal lust assumed control, until, at last: they fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took some time to regain his breath after the onslaught of passion, but eventually Rumpelstiltskin managed to lift his head from where it was resting on Regina's shoulder.

For some reason his lover was nowhere near affected as he was, though, when she caught his gaze, she offered him a bright, happy smile.

Propping up on one elbow, the sorcerer smiled back and reached out to brush her hair away from her eyes.

She caught his hand and brought his palm to her lips, kissing the more sensitive skin of his wrist lightly before bringing her eyes to his.

This time, he was certain that there was a glow to her dark irises that was crimson in color, and he furrowed his eyebrows before asking: "Regina…something is going on with you, isn't it?"

She smirked against his flesh. "If there is: does it change how you feel about me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. But you've been acting very strange."

The smirk turned into a feral grin, and suddenly, with remarkable strength and speed: she turned the tides and flipped him under her.

The breath was knocked out of him momentarily when his back met the mattress, and Regina chuckled darkly before flipping her long hair over her shoulder and pressing her hands against his chest.

"You're very observant; my love…as it happens there _is_ something going on. The question is: do you want me to tell you? Or show you?"

His eyes widened when he noticed that her canines were most definitely elongated, and sharper than her other teeth.

His heart skipped erratically in his chest. _It's not possible…_

Still grinning, Regina leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of his ear before she whispered: "I think I'm going to show you."

He was about to ask what she meant by that, but got his answer when there was suddenly a searing pain as she bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

He swallowed the sharp cry that threatened to escape, but as quickly as it started: the pain disappeared and was replaced by liquid warmth that spread throughout his entire body.

His eyes fluttered close as he gave into it, and before long he was drifting.

He was happy to give into the darkness, only to be called back by Regina's voice, and he opened his eyes again to find her extending her wrist out to him.

There were two puncture wounds marring her otherwise flawless skin, and she carefully pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Trust me," she murmured, caressing his hair before pressing her wrist to his mouth.

He tasted salt, but there was also a kind of sweetness, and for reasons unknown: it made him thirst for more.

Gripping her wrist tightly, he drank: letting the power of her blood consume him, and the last thing he recalled before darkness claimed him yet again was Regina's delighted smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpelstiltskin woke with a start and shot straight up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist and exposing his bare torso to cool air.

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, and it took him several minutes before the dream's effects wore off and he was lucid enough to look down at his hands.

Gold-dusted skin greeted him, and he sighed in relief.

The goblin ran his hands haphazardly through his hair before casting the sheets aside, grabbing a robe from a nearby chair and draping it around his half-naked form.

He stood and walked over to the large glass door that led out to his private balcony, deciding that some fresh air was definitely needed.

His mind still dwelled on the events of his dream, which he knew was a warning.

Sighing heavily, he looked up at the stars that glittered in the sky, gathering his thoughts for a few minutes before heading back inside his room.

Grabbing a scroll of parchment and a quill, he scribbled a few words hastily and then used magic to make them invisible.

He walked back out onto the balcony and used a spell to send the parchment flying out into the night, knowing that it would reach its destination and that the recipient would know exactly how to read it.

Satisfied that it was the right decision, he went inside once again, but didn't head back to bed.

Instead, he left his chamber and walked a short distance to Regina's, opening the door as quietly as possible before moving silently towards her bed.

He halted at her bedside and gazed down at her: noting how innocent she looked when she was sleeping.

Smiling, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She shifted in the bed, but didn't wake, and judging by the smile that crossed her lips: she had appreciated the affection.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed quietly, and with a wave of his hand made a chair materialize that he sat upon.

Reaching out, he took Regina's hand within his and squeezed lightly.

With that: the goblin settled in to look after his sorceress for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This was a fun chapter. There's a special guest appearance , so I hope you all enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five

Regina woke to the sound of raindrops lightly hitting against glass, which signaled that the storm that was passing through the land was abating.

Smiling, the Queen stretched and allowed her vision to adjust, only for her eyes to widen considerably when she was faced with the sight of Rumpelstiltskin slumped over in a chair, dozing, right next to her.

"Rumpel?" he didn't stir when she said his name, which meant that he was still deep in slumber, and when she glanced down she noticed that his hand was clutching hers.

Immediately, her heart fluttered, and she snuggled close to her pillow so she could gaze at him.

His angular features were soft in repose, and as she watched, beams of sunlight began to filter through the curtains, washing over his gold-dusted skin and causing it to shimmer briefly.

She smirked and made a mental note to tease him about "sparkling" in the sun later, but for the moment, she was more than content to continue staring at him…until an idea popped into her head.

Regina had heard many tales involving waking a loved one with a kiss, and she had wanted to try it once on her first love, but he had been ripped from her before she ever got a chance.

Now: the man that she harbored very strong feelings for was asleep at her bedside, after a night of presumably watching over her, and she simply couldn't resist the urge to give in to chance.

Swallowing her nerves, she carefully pulled her hand out from his, eying him closely to make sure that the movement wouldn't wake him prematurely.

Once she was free and certain that he was still out like a light, she got up from her bed as silently as possible and moved right in front of him.

Slowly, she knelt down, taking a moment to brush a few errant strands of hair away from his forehead, before leaning in to touch her lips ever-so-lightly to his.

Regina pulled back and…after a moment of waiting: absolutely nothing happened.

A disappointed frown graced the sorceress's lovely features.

"You call that a kiss?" The man in front of her remarked, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and shriek in surprise as she stumbled back towards the bed.

Rumpelstiltskin cracked open one eye and smirked at her.

Once she recovered from her shock, Regina glared. "Rumpelstiltskin you rotten trickster!" she lunged forward, her hand poised to slap.

He caught her wrist before she had the opportunity and tugged her towards him, and before she could insult him again, she found herself in his lap, his hands at her waist and his lips upon hers.

Her eyes went wide in astonishment, but then he deepened the embrace and she found that she was no longer mad at him.

Sighing quietly, she shut her eyes and draped her arms over his shoulders, kissing him back eagerly and resituating herself so that she was straddling his hips, gasping when he traced at the shape of her lips with his tongue.

Taking that as an entreaty, she opened her mouth and granted him access, digging her fingers into the waves of his hair as he explored with an expertise that thrilled her.

Her heart began to pound rapidly when she felt skilled fingers inch under the hem of her nightgown and trail slowly along her thigh.

Reluctantly, Rumpelstiltskin pulled back for air and stared at her, smoothing back her hair with the hand that wasn't currently occupied with travelling over her skin.

Several heartbeats passed between them before the goblin threw restraint aside and dragged her to him again, initiating a kiss that was far more passionate than the last.

A pleased moan escaped Regina and she pressed as close as possible as they bit and teased at each other's mouths, her hands slipping under the open collar of his robe to traverse over heated skin.

He muttered something incoherently, but she figured it to be approval when he shrugged compliantly out of the robe to allow her better access.

For all the fantasies she had entertained about the man that held her, _nothing _compared to the real thing: his skin soft and warm against her hands, and that talented mouth of his proving just what a proper kiss entailed.

She curled closer and reveled in his taste, which was like the sweetest magic in existence, and was quickly becoming as addicting as the goblin in her arms.

She was more than set to take things further, and judging by the way he kept on touching her: she was fairly certain that they would be naked and on her bed in seconds if their desire continued to escalate.

Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to find out when a wry, female voice greeted them. "Well now…isn't _this_ cozy?"

The couple, still locked in an embrace, went eerily still.

Rumpelstiltskin was the first to very slowly pull away, but he gave Regina an apologetic look and made no move to let go of her before turning his gaze upon the interloper.

"Malificent, you're here much earlier than expected."

The dark fairy arched a delicate eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "The tone of your message suggested that it was urgent."

"What message?" Regina whispered, utterly confused.

Rumpelstiltskin looked back at the woman in his arms and smiled softly. "I just had something to discuss with her and I figured you wouldn't mind the company of a friend for a while."

His Queen's lovely face lit up in a beaming smile, and she leaned in to press another kiss to his lips, though this one was much briefer than the others had been. "How thoughtful."

Relief spread through his system and he tugged her back for one final kiss before she extricated herself from his arms and rushed over to greet her best friend properly with a hug.

Malificent sent a perplexed look over Regina's shoulder at Rumpelstiltskin, and mouthed: _what is going on?!_

He sighed before mouthing back: _I'll tell you in a minute._

Having no idea that a silent discussion had occurred between her friends, Regina let go of Malificent and offered her a warm smile. "You'll join us for breakfast won't you?"

"Seeing as I'm here," her fellow sorceress smiled back, though her gaze darted back to Rumpelstiltskin and the goblin knew that if he didn't explain things soon, he would likely be turned into a crow.

Quickly, he tied the sash to his robe and, properly covered, strode over to where both women stood and grasped Malificent's arm. "Come. We'll discuss the message I sent you."

"Guess I'm having a talk with your boyfriend," Malificent smirked, which caused Regina to blush but grin happily.

He began to haul the blonde fairy out of the room, but cast a one final, longing look at his love, which told her that he would much rather be kissing her again.

Regina stifled a giggle and waved them off, and then she practically skipped over to her bathroom to get ready, in bright spirits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malificent stared at Rumpelstiltskin, an incredulous expression on her fine-featured face, as he explained what had occurred in his dream in vague detail and then went on to add that her best friend was thinking of dabbling in the darkest of magicks.

As soon as he had completely illuminated her to the situation, she took one deep breath before voicing her opinion.

"Is she completely out of her _mind_?!"

The goblin grimaced at the fairy's outburst. "Oh please, be louder: I'm not sure the next kingdom heard you!"

Closing her eyes, Malificent did her best to calm down, which was difficult considering the circumstances. "Rumpel…you cannot let her use blood magic. It's forbidden for a reason."

"I tried telling her that but she's determined, Mal! I was…hoping that some friendly advice might get through to her."

Malificent sighed quietly, her shoulders slumping. "I can try, but you know how stubborn Gin gets."

"Oh I'm _well_ aware," Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the bookshelf that took up an entire wall of his private study.

"Why does she want to cast this particular curse anyway? Surely there are others."

"She seems to think it's the best chance at a new start, not to mention she wants Snow White and her compatriots to suffer and apparently wiping everyone's memory seems to be the surefire way to ensure that."

"Well, the memory thing is rather ingenious, I'll give her that." Malificent murmured, lost in thought. "I still don't understand why it's so important to use blood magic though."

"The curse she plans on using will wipe _everyone's_ memory: including her own. By using blood magic she thinks that she can safeguard her memory…" he paused before adding: "and mine."

The sorceress cast him a sly look. "Ah…I see. So this is about protecting her true love on top of it."

He flushed slightly. "And I'm trying to protect mine. Do you understand why it's important to try to get through to her now?"

Smiling, Malificent walked over to the goblin and placed one hand on his shoulder. "I will, on one condition: that you actually _tell_ her that you love her."

"I think my actions this morning made that abundantly clear."

"Still: there's a big difference between actions and words, and women love hearing those three special words. Tell her you love her. Marry her. Go off and have sparkly babies and live happily ever after."

He arched both eyebrows at her. "Sparkly babies?"

"You get the picture!" she threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "Look. I'll focus on getting her to stop this quest for revenge and _you_ focus on making her happy again!"

And without another word, the fairy waltzed off to find Regina, leaving Rumpelstiltskin to ponder over just how to tell the love of his life how he felt about her.


End file.
